Pain and Secrets
by mammadry62
Summary: Au-no magic. Harry Potter has been hurt if he can't heal himself will Draco Malfoy be able to help.first chapter rewritten. New chapter up now.
1. Showers

Pain and Secrets

Warnings- , rape, humiliation,language, au and ooc  
summary- If you wont admit it happened will anyone be able to help you.  
  
He ran, He ignored the fact that their was blood on his legs. He ignored the pain that flared up when he moved. He ignored the fact that all he wanted to do was crawl inside himself and die. The only feeling he would listen to was the one saying that he needed to get as far away from them, from there as possible. He ran into his home happy for once that his parents were out. Running into the bathroom he practically threw himself into the shower wall, again ignoring the pain that came with the action. Scrubbing his body with the soap he looked anywhere but at the swirling red water. He stayed in the water until it went from scalding to freezing. Sliding down the shower wall he placed his head in his hands water trailing down his face but no tears, he didn't think he could cry anymore.

Looking back on last night he should have realized something wasn't right. When he had been invited to hang out with some kids after the game to say he was shocked would be an understatement. Harry potter had only ever had two friends in high school Hermione Granger who was well known as being an unpopular know-it-all and Neville Longbottom a clumsy boy who messed up every area he was in and had a slight stuttering problem. Back in primary school he and Hermione had hung out with a boy name Ron Weasley but when they got to high school Ron had started hanging around with his older brothers and became "too cool" to hang out with people like Harry and Hermione.

Ron had approached him after the game and Had been talking to him for a few minutes. Harry could tell that Ron wasn't quite sober so he probably didn't even know who he was talking to but it didn't matter to Harry. He was just happy to have someone talking to him. After a few minutes Ron had asked Harry if he wanted to come to a party that some of the guys and him were throwing. Harry knew he shouldn't have agreed but the chance that maybe if he went people would talk to him and not think he was an anti social freak of nature.

For some reason though he didn't feel very comfortable at the party, Ron had left him as soon as they got their and then Harry was on his own. Harry was just about to leave when a very drunk Blaise Zabini found him.

"Well look what we got here. who invited you pretty. " the slur in zabini's voice made Harry realize the boy was drunker then he originally thought he was.

" Ron invited me. But I'm leaving. My mom wanted me home by nine" Harry's attempt at leaving was cut off by Goyle a large intimidating boy that was always seen with the in crowd.

" Don't leave yet its only eight you have a lot of time left before you got to be home and Ron said he wanted to spend some time with you before you left also. Come on lighten up have some fun " the smile on zabini's face as he said this made Harry want to run away from their very fast.

Harry found it very hard to get away from Blaise that night. Every time he tried to leave the boy would appear. Harry found out later that night that he was in allot of trouble when he found himself pushed up against the wall.

" hey pretty do you want to do me a favor" Ron's breath smelled like alcohol but he still looked pretty coherent to Harry.

" let me go right the fuck now!" Harry pushed Ron but even drunk the boy was stronger then he was. Harry struggled as Ron reached out and pushed a door open pushing Harry inside of the room. Ron pushed Harry back onto the bed and followed closely behind them laying his body weight across the struggling boy.

" please stop! please I'm begging you! god don't let this happen to me!" harry screamed but that seemed to be all he was capable of doing his body didn't seem to have any strength. he couldn't fight all he could do was scream.

"if you don't get on with it Ron I'll have to take him away from you" Harry turned his head wildly trying to find the voice, but he didn't need to he knew that voice he had been trying to avoid the owner of the voice all night.

"fuck you zabini he's mine now you just hold the camera"

A knock on the bathroom door took Harry out of his memories. He stood up and turned the shower off ignoring his fathers concerned voice from the other side of the door. When the knocking stopped he wrapped himself in his towel and ran into his room. He looked at the clothes that he clenched in his hands they were dirty just like him hiding them under his be he laid down and continued to remember and cry.


	2. school time

Pain and Secrets

Warnings- , rape, humiliation,language, au and ooc  
summary- If you wont admit it happened will anyone be able to help you.

Harry got himself out of bed slowly he hadn't slept since Friday night and he was looking a little bit worse because of it. He shut off the alarm clock not knowing why he even bothered setting it. He wasn't asleep when it rung he didn't sleep the whole night and when he so much closed his eyes for too long he saw them and felt them again. He went over to his closet and grabbed a pair of pants off the floor. He really didn't want to go to school today but he had no choice.

His mother and father were absolutely furious with him right now. He was supposed to be home by nine O'Clock no later but he hadn't got back till Saturday morning. His mother had accused him of not caring that they were sitting up worrying about him not knowing where he was or if he was even alive. His father had told him that he would be grounded for two months with no phone or television privileges. Harry didn't care though he didn't care about anything he couldn't stand his parents right now anyways. They saw the condition he was in but they couldn't be bothered. His mother was lying when she said they cared about him obviously they didn't.

He couldn't tell his parents about what happened Friday night nor did he want to tell anyone. He was scared what would happen to him if they found out he told. He was scared about what would happen at school today. He was hoping that he could just avoid them and act like it didn't happen.

He ran outside ignoring his father and his mother entirely. The walk to school seemed to be longer then he ever remembered it being. But that was probably because he had never dreaded going to school as much as he did now. Ignoring the groups of people scattered around outside the building he walked in and made his way to the bathroom. The were no bruises on his face luckily but his neck was covered in bruises of all shapes sizes and colors. He didn't know how he was going to hide these but normally people ignored him so maybe they wouldn't notice. He would have to make up a story for his friends though.

He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice the person that came into the bathroom. Harry looked up into the mirror and there was Zabini a look in his eyes that Harry remembered from that night.

"hey pretty how are you doing today" Blaise said pushing himself against the boy and in turn pushing Harry harder into the sink. Harry let out an uncomfortable squeak that made Blaise chuckle.

"I got some advice for you pretty. I would keep your mouth shut about Friday do you understand." Blaise didn't wait for Harry to answer instead he grabbed a handful of his hair and continued talking.

"I mean come on who would believe you. Your a freak. If you tell anybody anything we will tell them exactly what happened that night. I know I'll tell everyone who you spread them for me because you wanted to. How you did the same for Ron and Greg too. and you wouldn't even want to hear what i could do to your reputation by showing that video tape."

Blaise let go of Harry's hair but didn't step back from him.

"Oh and speaking of the tape, you really should come over and watch it with us some time you really do look good on camera.

He left and Harry just stood there and cried. There went his normal day.


	3. meeting Draco Malfoy

Pain and Secrets

Warnings- , rape, humiliation,language, Au and ooc  
summary- If you wont admit it happened will anyone be able to help you.

Draco Malfoy was what most would call an extremely lucky kid. He had everything everyone thought they wanted money, fame and good looks. Draco Malfoy was the epitome of high school perfection. The only problem was that Draco Malfoy seemed to be the only person that didn't find himself wonderful.

In truth he would have rather been just like everyone else his age. He hated the people that followed him around and spoke to him simply because of his name. His new friends were not any different. All they cared about was fame and money and sex. They were all around bastards but his father had "suggested" he hang around with Blaise Zabini, who's father was big in politics around this town. Draco's father was always trying to make big with the big shots and sometimes he did this through his son and his "friends".

Draco was sitting there not really listening to his friends who were talking animatedly behind him. Whatever they were talking about seemed to be interesting to them but Draco doubted he would like it. Draco was looking around the campus when he noticed a boy practically running into the school. It seemed odd to Draco because he had never noticed the boy before. Sure he'd seen him but he'd not truly noticed him till now. There was something off about the boy and Draco could tell even from this distance. Draco watched Blaise stand up and make an excuse about going to the bathroom. Draco watched him go and as soon as he saw him disappear inside the school he made his own excuses and followed him.

He didn't know why he followed him but he just had this feeling. Ever since he was younger Draco would get this strong feelings and ones that were this strong he didn't ignore very often. he cursed himself for not getting up sooner because now he couldn't find Blaise He saw Blaise leave the bathroom and was about to think that maybe his feeling were mistaken for once, when he heard a small sound coming from inside the bathroom.

Opening the door Draco peered around only to find the boy he had saw running into the school earlier leaning over the sink shaking with sobs.

"are you OK.?" Draco then cursed his stupidity for asking such a stupid question but it was all that would come out at the time.

"yeah I'm fine." the boy said whipping his eyes with some paper towels.

"are you sure, I'm not trying to be nosy but you look like your pretty upset." he really wasn't trying to be pushy but for some reason his mouth wouldn't stop talking, for some reason he just had to know what was wrong with this boy.

" listen thanks for caring but I'd rather you didn't. whatever game your playing play it on some other outcast I'm not in the mood goodbye and have a nice day"

This all happened so quickly that by the time Draco realized that this boy had talked to him like he was an idiot. The boy was gone, and Draco was even more determined to talk to him.


	4. Blaise is a sicko

Pain and Secrets

Warnings- , rape, humiliation,language, Au and ooc  
summary- If you wont admit it happened will anyone be able to help you.

Blaise zabini was very very frustrated. No frustrated was an understatement. He sat in his room with his hands holding his head.he felt the need to throw things, to scream to do anything to vent his anger but he couldn't, he knew it wouldn't work. What he wanted he couldn't have, so he would use nothing else. It had been over a week since the"incident" with the Potter boy and Blaise couldn't seem to get the green eyed boy out of his mind. Every fucking time he closed his eyes the boy was there. It was enough to drive someone to madness.

Blaise didn't feel guilty for what he'd done far from it, he wanted the to do again. He wanted him underneath him again. Not screaming or crying this time but moaning and encouraging . Blaise couldn't remember ever wanting something he couldn't have. All his life his parents had given him everything he desired. They had always been the best parents. It didn't matter that his father was seldom home or that his mother was a self centered woman who only cared about her position in society. None of those faults mattered to Blaise. In fact they worked in his favor most of the time. If his father was feeling guilty for staying away from his family for so long Blaise could ask for just about anything from the man and anything he couldn't get from his he would get from his mother.

But neither of them could make Potter want him. Blaise was smart enough to realize that. But that didn't mean he was happy about it. He didn't think he wanted all that much. All he wanted really was another, possibley more gentle time with the boy. It wasn't like it was his idea(or anyone elses idea) to rape the boy. It had all started off simple enough really. They (himself and Ron weasley) always had parties were they sorta picked someone out to have sex with and considering who they were and their popularity in high school society the person they picked always said yes in hopes that maybe they would then be considered popular. That night an intoxicated Ron had invited Potter to the party. Blaise couldn't figure out why at first, sure the boy was alright looking but if Ron wanted to have sex with a boy there were prettier boys out there. But after watching the boy for a while Blaise found himself entranced by him.

They had all been rather drunk and if they had been sober it might have all gone differently. But Blaise didn't dare dwell in the past. They had never done anything like that before and it took Blaise along time the next morning to calm a hysterical Ron down. Ron was convinced that the cops would be at their door within the hour to arrest them for their crime. Blaise told Ron he'd take care of it and he had. He was sure Potter hadn't told anyone and he was pretty sure he wasn't able to.

But the green eyed wonder also hadn't been the same since it happened. Blaise had watched him closely at school and he just wasn't the same. But the same or not the boy was still beautiful and Blaise still wanted him.

Laying back on his bed Blaise thought again of the boy on "that" night. He had been so perfect and Blaise felt like he was in heaven when he was inside the boy. He hadn't got to be first Ron had taken that honor from him. But still, Harry been soo tight around him, soo pretty with tears in his eyes. Blaise sighed as his hand slipped down his chest and over his cloth covered erection. He slipped his hand inside his boxers and teased his length imaging it was Harry's hand. Harry's hand hesitantly stroking his cock unsure touches and sloppy licks of the boy's pink tongue, his red lips encircling his shaft trying with all he had to fit the length down his throat , his hand sped up as he imagined Harry's eyes looking up into his. His mouth full of cock and tongue working furiously against him. He groaned and spilled himself onto his hand imaging his Harry trying his hardest to catch all of his cum.

Blaise laid still as his body returned to normal wipping his hand clean on his sheets he sat up and reached his hand into the drawer by his bed feeling around without looking he pulled out "the tape" and came up with his plan.

please review if you like this story


	5. help me

Pain and Secrets

Warnings- , rape, humiliation,language, Au and ooc  
summary- If you wont admit it happened will anyone be able to help you.

Harry Potter couldn't wait for the bell to ring, not because he was looking forward to the weekend like the other kids though, he just wanted to get out of that class and away from Blaise's gaze. All that boy seemed to do is stare. But as he was only staring and making no move to touch him Harry could just try to ignore it. But he couldn't ignore the thoughts in his head. Harry's life was spiraling out of control and he didn't know how to stop it. A little voice in the back of his head told him that if he told someone and talked about what happened things would get easier, but he just couldn't seem to work up the courage to even say the words. He had had a considered telling Hermoine but had talked himself out of it with the excuse that she would tell others and then people would confront Them and They would tell everyone what Blaise said that They were going to say. He didn't think he could deal with people knowing what had happened to him and he knew he couldn't deal with people thinking that he "wanted" that to happen to him. No he told himself he would not tell anyone no matter how much keeping all of this inside of him was killing him.

Blaise also wasn't the only one who had taken to watching him allot lately for some reason the Draco Malfoy had taken to following him too. sometimes he tried to make conversation with him but most of the time he just stared. It was a different kind of stare then Blaise gave him as weird as that sounds but it was like he got different feeling from the two. When Blaise looked at him he either had lust shining in his eyes (Harry always shuddered when he was given those looks) or there was the threat of intense pain if he made the mistake of angering the boy. But when Draco would look at him all he could see was that the boy was curious and confused about something. But even if Draco wasn't giving him looks of death that didn't mean Harry was going to be friendly with him. Draco hung out with Them and in Harry's mind any one who hung out with Them was evil and no amount of good intentions were going to change his opinions.

"Mr. Potter do you pan on leaving my class today or are you going to stay for help in raising your abysmal grade. If you are planing on doing the later I suggest you don't even try you are way beyond help."sneered snape

The hooked nose teacher really hated him and Harry could honesty say the feelings were mutual. He hadn't even noticed that the bell had wrong and that everyone else had left the class. Grabbing his backpack he walked out the door, tempted to flick snape off on his way out. A moment after he mad it outside the door he felt a hand on his shoulder and a hand covering his mouth. Fear made him freeze and he couldn't move to fight of as he was pulled around a wall out side the building. when he saw his attacker fear took him again maybe even stronger this time, as he stared into a face that he had been trying to stay as far away from as possible. Blaise was far too close to him. Close enough that he could feel his breath on his face, see the lust gleaming in his eyes. His strength seemed to be coming back to him and he pushed at the boy trying to get him away from him. Blaise didn't budge and he seemed to find Harry's attempt at fighting even more arousing.

"Hello harry.I think me and you need to talk"the boy said pressing Harry farther if possible into the stone wall.

apparently Harry talking wasn't necessary to whatever Blaise wanted to talk about because he went on without any acknowledgment from Harry.

"see I'm a little cross with you Right now. Do you want to know why?"

not for the first time Harry got the distinct impression that this boy wasn't playing with a full deck.

"See you seem to have done something to me. I don't know what you did but i know you did something. See all i can seem to think about lately is you Harry. Do you want to now how many times I've got myself off imagining that pretty mouth of yours around my cock."Blaise smirked as the boy allowed some tears to fall from his eyes. He laughed when the boy flinched violently when he followed the tear tracks with his tongue.

"as i was saying i don't think it fair that you made me feel this way but I think you could make it all better and fair if you would do something to help me out" Blaise found the now sobbing boys ass and pulled the boys body against him. He was startled when he heard a noise and someone cough not so discreetly to get attention. Blaise felt his heart jump into his though when he saw professor Snape standing there. "keep your mouth shut bitch"he whispered into Harry's ear making sure the bat like man couldn't possibly hear him.

"well well i think this deserves a detention for inappropriate contact on school grounds don't you mister potter. Tomorrow directly after class. No get off campus" Blaise let the boy go giving him a look that promised that this wasn't finished. He noticed Snape giving him a curious look but just smirked at the man and walked passed him.


End file.
